


Magic Wrench

by OnyxheartTheNightFury



Series: All the Right Spaces [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, after battle, author doesn't know how to tag, subspaces in weird places, wrench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxheartTheNightFury/pseuds/OnyxheartTheNightFury
Summary: Ratchet finds a stupid amount of pleasure harassing the twins
Series: All the Right Spaces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Magic Wrench

Another bot was rushed in on a mobile med-table, and Ratchet ran a servo over his faceplate with a sigh. This last battle was thinning their available troops, and who knows how many vehicons the Decepticons had battle ready. Another attack before the majority of their troops were recovered would spell doom for the small battalion stationed on this part of Cybertron. He would have to comm. Prowl after all injuries were taken care of. Pursing his dermas, Ratchet shifted his focus back to the task at hand. 

Trying to divide bots for triage was almost too hard to do: everyone was heavily injured, most were losing energon, and several were already unconscious. 

“Scalpel, get Huffer stabilized. First Aid, help me with Silverbolt.” Ratchet barked, bustling over to Silverbolt to begin a true assessment of his various wounds, praying to Prime that they weren’t serious. They couldn’t afford to lose any of their aerialbots.

…

Joors later, their work was finally done. Every bot was stabilized, wounds welded, and the limited medication was distributed. Half the medics were so exhausted, they fell into recharge next to a patient or in the office while in the middle of filing patient information. Ratchet was feeling the relief of a good recharge calling, but as the chief medical officer of this base, he was the one responsible for making sure all of the datawork was filed and finished, that the other medics got rest, and to check on the patients still in the medbay occasionally. No recharge for a while yet.

Finding an available surface, Ratchet got started on patient files that were unfinished. It was quick work to fill in the last few notes or mark treatments used just by looking at who treated who and how the injured bots looked.

Almost finished, with only a few patients left to file, the quiet clank of a twin pair of footsteps broke his concentration. ~Can’t I get lucky enough to not be bugged by them for one shift! Or just not be stationed with them in the first place?~ Quickly storing the last couple of files, Ratchet sighed and turned to face his inner demons personified— the terror twins. 

Giving them a quick scan to make sure that they weren’t visibly injured, he subtly shook his right servo. Feeling the distant clink of an object in the subspace there, Ratchet mentally smirked and readied himself. Raising his servo and quickly flicking it, he opened the subspace on his palm long enough for his trusty wrench to fly out.

“Hey, Hatch— Ow!!” Sideswipe’s greeting was cut short by a yelp of pain. The wrench had nailed him right in the head. 

“Unless you’re injured, get out of my medbay!” Ratchet growled, raising his servo again. He did not have another wrench stored in that subspace, but judging by the flinch Sunstreaker gave and the scramble to exit the medbay, the twins did not know that.

Sideswipe’s voice floated down the hall, “Where did that even come from? He made it from thin air!”

“Maybe he has a magic wrench, Sides,” came Sunstreaker’s dry response.

“Yeah! You’re totally right Sunny! A magic-” Sideswipe’s voice faded as the twins moved away.

Ratchet huffed a laugh. He should name that wrench Magic, just to mess with them. 

Now, to comm. Prowl and ask for advice and more bots...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below, tell me how bad (or good) I did, as well as any requests.


End file.
